yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kizana Sunobu/Candydandy's Fanon
Info Naomi Oshiro is one of the students at Akademi High School. She is the 3rd rival in Yandere Simulator. Description "Naomi is the president of the school's drama club. Her short-term goal is to be the most popular girl in school, and her long-term goal is to be the most famous actress who has ever lived. Naomi will be absent during the first two weeks of gameplay, but will set her sights on Senpai as soon as she returns to school. She is convinced that Senpai would make an excellent addition to the drama club, which might be just the thing to take his mind off of the events that he will experience during the first two weeks of gameplay. Her personality is very distasteful, but her beauty and her ability to captivate an audience might be enough to get her into Senpai's heart. She might just be the "Juliet" to his "Romeo". Appearance Naomi was always meant to have fancy purple hair, according to YandereDev. In the FAQ, YandereDev has stated that her hairstyle has not yet been finalized. Since she is a club president, she will wear a "Red Armband of Leadership" on her left arm with the 'comedy and tragedy' masks, representing her place in the Drama Club. In this headcanon, she has two medium long curly locks flowing down from the fringe of her hair, fastened by one red rose each. She has medium long bangs swept to the right, and has a tied up braid in a circle on the back of her head, surrounded by red roses. She has bright purple eyes with red lipstick and purple eye makeup. She has a beauty mark on her right cheek. She wears purple stockings with a pattern of red roses on them, connected with green stems with leaves on them. She is considered to be one of the prettiest girls in school. Instead of the canon breast size of 2 (F), this version of Kizana has a 1.5 bust (DD). Personality Naomi is snobby, arrogant, and narcissistic. She can even be a bully to others, but most students either do not notice or care. She is really popular and has many admirers. Relationships Taro Yamada As she will be a rival in the future, Naomi will have a crush on him from the second she lays eyes on him. She's convinced Senpai will be a perfect addition to the Drama Club, which perhaps will get his mind off of the first two weeks of gameplay. Her Father Her father gets her what she wants, and is not in favor of those who call out his daughter's behavior. Kokoro Momoiro Kokoro is Naomi's best friend, but for shallow reasons. Both spread rumors about each other and just use one another for their own benefits. They constantly stab each other in the backs, and only get back together just to use the other again. They argue a lot, but either of them will attack the player with max strength if the other is killed right in front of them. Ayano Ainara Naomi finds Ayano worthless, and her silence annoys her. She notices her asking for favors to do, and she feels like she is nothing but a scum scraping slave. She feels no hesitation to bully her. FullQualityPortrait.png|KakoSan's variation of my Kizana portrait Credits *'MisakiShoujo123321 - Hair' *'Chalkpai -Bust Base' *'Baedere - Choker' *'By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader - Armband and Makeup Base' *'Bell´Dan - Armband (Original)' *'Druelbozo - Eyes' Category:User's Fanons Category:Candydandy's Fanon Category:Females Category:Students Category:Social Butterfly Category:2nd Years Category:Drama Club Category:Bisexual Category:Heteroromantic Category:Kizana Sunobu